A Dumb Story
by WaNey
Summary: Depuis maintenant un an à l'université de Darmouth, I.M une chroniqueuse anonyme dénonce les inégalités et les coups fourrés des Bêta Téta. Quand ceux-ci tenteront de découvrir qui se cache derrière ce nom, Bella et ses amis feront le nécessaire pour les voir échouer, quitte à se mouiller plus que nécessaire. Mais qui se cache derrière ces articles acerbes ?
1. Prologue

** Prologue **

Mon passé en témoignait de lui-même, c'est pourquoi, j'étais devenue aigri voir pleine d'amertume. Mais le pire et non pas le moindre était que j'aimais ce que j'étais devenue du moins j'aimai celle que j'étais aujourd'hui. J'étais fade, désagréable, presque tout le temps sarcastique et inamicale. Je ne souriais pratiquement jamais et il m'arrivait de rire aux dépens des autres. Et malgré tout, certains aimaient encore s'imaginer que j'étais une fille douce, attentionné et par-dessus tout aimable. J'étais tout simplement polie la plupart du temps. Mais tout bien réfléchis, je l'avais été, du moins, je le croyais. Je n'en étais plus ure. Angela me prit par le bras et marcha à mes côtés, tentant de lire le dernier article de la fameuse chroniqueuse anonyme de la faculté. Je jubilais car certains en attendaient énormément d'elle. Moi y compris. Elle suscitait l'intérêt, la colère et parfois, même la jalousie. Et cela permettait d'ajouter du piquant à la banalité de notre quotidien.

(…)

**A première vue, l'université de Darmouth vous a paru être un endroit plaisant, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf qu'après quelque jours d'intégration, tout cela s'est évaporé … les étudiants n'étaient pas aussi charmants que l'école encore moins amicales ou chaleureux. Pire : ils étaient horribles ! Et chaque année depuis votre premier jour, vous supportez toute cette pagaille. Ne faites plus attention car c'est ce qui rend ma tâche plus légitime encore. Et quel plaisir que de réparer ces injustices ? Cette année sera comme les précédentes. Vous l'aurez remarqué très chers étudiants, je suis des vôtres. De votre côté ! **

**Tout bien réfléchis, je compte rendre cette dernière année mémorable camarades de Darmouth, croyez-moi !**

**Votre chroniqueuse dévouée,**

**I.M**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Moi, aigrie et mauvaise**

La littérature devenait d'un basique, que s'en était affligeant pour moi. C'était à cause de tout ça que je ne croyais plus en la littérature, j'avais cette incroyable et non pas fausse impression que les auteurs ne cherchaient plus qu'à attirer un plus jeune public. Ces jeunes adolescents pubères, en pleine crise d'adolescence et dont le seule moyen d'échapper à leur, soit disant, dur quotidien était de lire ces torchons et leurs histoires d'amours fantastiques, qui à mon sens étaient plus ridicules que fantastiques. Ils cherchaient à devenir des best-sellers et rien de plus. Je regrettais à ce moment-là, Jane Austin et les sœurs Brontë. C'était clairement ce qu'on pouvait appeler de la vraie littérature mais qui malheureusement ne se lisait plus de nos jours.

Je soupirais de désarroi, c'était tragique. Je fis un dernier détour et me dirigeais vers la caisse de la librairie pour payer le peu d'articles que j'avais choisi. Je sortis, non sans peine, de la boutique à la recherche de ma camionnette pour pouvoir rejoindre sans plus tarder le campus.

Après avoir été diplômée, j'avais eu la fabuleuse idée de me prendre un appartement dans le New Hampshire après la joie et la satisfaction que m'avait procuré mon admission à Dartmouth. Cependant tout ne marcha pas comme je l'avais prévu. Cette école privée non pas très prestigieuses m'avait bouffé toutes mes économies avec seulement les frais de scolarité. Du coup, le reste de mes pauvres économies n'avait pas pu me le permettre. Je me contentais donc d'une pauvre chambre d'étudiante et de la maigre bourse universitaire que j'avais décrochée à la sueur de mon front. J'en avais bavé en y repensant et j'en bavais encore. _Merci Renée !_

Ma mère, Renée, n'était pas vraiment le modèle même d'une maman poule, parfaite ou vraiment attentionnée. Je suppose que c'était de sa faute si j'étais moi, c'est-à-dire aigrie et tout le reste. Plus que la bourse, Renée m'en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Après avoir quitté mon père, du jour au lendemain, pour un pathétique joueur de base-ball, elle avait fait ses bagages pour l'Arizona avec le petit nourrisson que j'étais à l'époque. Mon père, Charlie, ne s'était douté de rien. Malgré le fait qu'il soit le shérif d'une petite bourgade des Etats-Unis, nommé Forks. Elle avait osée et avait porté ses ovaires ! Naturellement, Charlie n'avait pas pu se résoudre à aller contre sa volonté, notamment car tout le patelin allait être au courant de leur problème de couple. Il l'avait seulement supplié de me laisser le voir de temps en temps dans le but de me voir grandir un tant soit peu et faire un tant soit peu connaissance. J'avais aimé passé du temps avec lui et j'aurai aimé plus que tout vivre avec lui à Forks. Je serais allé contre ma répulsion de l'humidité, la pluie et la verdure.

« - Putain bouge ta foutue camionnette ! S'écria un conducteur derrière moi, le feu est vert bon sang !

- Ca va, ça va ! M'écriais-je, en lui faisant un signe de la main. »

Je détestais qu'on me presse. Je démarrais en trombe et pris la deuxième à droite. Je pouvais déjà voir le campus de là où j'étais, mais le plus difficile restait à me garer. Lorsque je coupais le contacte, ma camionnette me foutait toujours la trouille. Elle crapotait pas mal et le boucan qu'elle faisait ne me permettait pas de passer inaperçue. Mais au final, je l'aimais bien cette foutue caisse. C'était un cadeau de Charlie, le seul que Renée lui avait permis de m'offrir après mon diplôme. C'était symbolique pour moi, et puis je venais d'avoir mes dix-huit ans cette même année-là. Ça me paraissait tellement loin et pourtant c'était comme si c'était hier. Je me rappelais encore la réaction de Charlie après lui avoir sauté dans les bras et presque brisé la colonne vertébrale. _C'était mémorable !_ Et puis, je n'étais vraiment une fille démonstrative ou encore tactile ou même affective. Je gardais toujours une certaine contenance avec et devant mes parents et le peu d'amis que j'avais eu. J'étais comme ça, je trouvais ça déroutant d'être autant exubérante ou démonstrative. _Et rien n'avait changé deux ans après ou presque_. J'avais toujours peu d'amis, j'étais toujours aussi aigrie et ma camionnette mourait à petit feu ! Je devais me résoudre à la changer mais je n'y arrivais pas, du moins pas encore.

Je posais ma tête contre le volant et soupirait une énième fois pour ne pas changer. Quand est ce que j'étais devenue une telle feignasse _? Si je le savais, je m'en dirais des nouvelles non ? _ Ce que je pouvais être sarcastique avec moi-même, du moins, plus que d'habitude. Je quittais ma voiture avec un frisson dans le dos, je me faisais peur parfois. Aussi lentement que je le pu, je pris mes sacs avec moi et verrouillais ma voiture._ Tiens, la fraternité des Alpha Thêta est calme aujourd'hui ! Ces foutus gosses de riche étaient toujours pleins de vice et ce calme ne signifiait rien de bon !_ Comme les années précédentes, je me promis de les éviter quel qu'en soit le prix. Je passais donc le plus discrètement possible devant leur maison.

«- Merde de merde ! »

Mon téléphone vibrait dans ma poche et il m'était impossible de décrocher avant d'avoir atteint ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me ramasser la tronche par terre juste parce que j'avais voulu tenter l'impossible. Je n'étais pas vraiment douée de mes mains. Je n'avais aucun sens de la coordination et de l'équilibre.

Je traversais le campus avec précaution et passait devant le comptoir.

« - Salut Bella ! Ça tiens toujours pour ce soir ?

- Salut Mike ! Répondis-je. Bien sûr, tu diras à Angela de venir me chercher histoire de ne pas manquer le début des festivités, je risque d'oublier ou de m'endormir, va savoir ! Déclarais-je »

Il hocha la tête et me sourit. Michael Newton se chargeait de gérer les dortoirs des étudiants. Comme Mike, moi et la dénommée Angela, nous entamions notre troisième année mais chacun suivait un cursus différent. Nous formions une petite bande avec d'autres étudiants de nos classes. On comptait également le meilleur ami de Mike, Éric Yorkie, et le petit ami d'Angela, Ben Cheney. Ce soir était une de nos fameuses soirées. L'un de ceux où nous nous retrouvions pour picoler et pour nous plaindre des autres étudiants et d'autres choses singulières ou non. Pour l'occasion, Tanya Denali nous avait grassement invités chez elle.

Contrairement à nous autres, elle avait son propre appartement en plein centre du New Hampshire et ne se privait jamais d'inviter quelques camarades de classe à venir s'incruster. Bien qu'elle fût aisée, Tanya n'en restait pas moins une chic fille, humble et pleine d'humilité, avec qui nous nous entendions plus que bien. Elle n'était pas aussi superficielle que les autres gosses de riches de la faculté, Tanya passait outre toutes ces choses matérielles et je suppose, que c'est pour ses mêmes raisons que nous la fréquentions. On regrettait seulement qu'elle ne puisse pas traîner autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu avec nous. Après tout, la maison des Alpha Thêta en attendait beaucoup d'elle.

Je poursuivis mon chemin vers le dortoir des filles et rejoignis enfin ma chambre, cette fois sans encombre. Je balançais mes paquets à mes pieds et fermais la porte sans faire de bruit. La plupart des filles étaient déjà dans leurs dortoirs à dix-huit heures. Je me débarrassais également de mes converses et sortis mon téléphone de mon jean slim, bien trop serré à mon goût. _Il est grand temps que je refasse ma garde-robe, soupirais-je _!

Je souris en voyant l'appel manqué. Je calais mon téléphone entre mon oreille droite et mon épaule en attendant qu'il décroche et m'attelait à ranger mes nouveaux livres dans ma petite bibliothèque personnelle. J'étais assez fière de ce que j'avais fait de cette chambre d'étudiante. Je regrettais seulement le fait de ne pas avoir ma salle de bain personnelle et mes toilettes personnelles.

« - Shérif Swan ? Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

- Salut gamine ! Répond-t-il en riant. Et si tu me demandais comment j'allais avant de faire ton inquisitrice ?

- Mes excuses monsieur le Shérif ! Comment se porte mon père préféré ?

- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ? Demanda-t-il. Je vais bien chérie, j'espérais juste entendre ta voix !

- Juste entendre ma voix ? Répétais-je, suspicieuse

- Non, j'avoue ! Soupira Charlie. Je me demandais qui de ta mère ou moi tu allais choisir pour passer noël. Dit-il d'un trait

- Quatre mois à l'avance ? On est qu'en septembre papa, mon anniversaire n'est pas encore passé et les cours n'ont pas encore repris pour la plupart d'entre nous. Dis-je. Et puis comme si la question se posait, tu as été présent plus qu'elle ne l'a été durant toute mon enfance. Fallait-il vraiment que tu m'appelles pour une question si bête ou il y autre chose ?

- Certes, peut-être qu'il y autre chose ! J'espérai, enfin, j'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes pour que je puisse te présenter quelqu'un et puis tu reverrais Jacob et Billy. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, gamine ?

- Je dois dire que tu suscites beaucoup mon intérêt ! Je serais la, tu m'as convaincues !

- Je ne suis pas Shérif pour rien, sache le une bonne fois pour toute !

- Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu l'étais juste pour la voiture de patrouille ! Merci papa, merci vraiment, souriais-je, à travers le combinée

- […] Charlie, le dîner est prêt, est ce que tu […] Oh, zut je suis désolée, attend …

- Shérif Swan, est-ce la voix d'une femme que j'entends ? Le taquinais-je, amusée

- Je vais te laisser ma puce, je te rappellerai d'ici un mois ou deux, si tu veux bien et très drôle soit disant en passant ! Vraiment ! Me coupa-t-il

- Oh non, non tu ne […] »

_Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !_ Mon père venait de me raccrocher au nez et je me sentais bête. En tout cas, il avait réussi à me faire sentir bête. _Est-ce qu'on pouvait se sentir encore plus bête ? _Je décidais tout de même, de faire une pierre deux coups et lui envoyer un message.

**J'espère au moins qu'elle est belle, Shérif Swan. Je t'embrasse, ta fille**** ingrate ****!**

Il restait un dernier livre dans le sac, que je déposais sur ma table de chevet à coté de mon téléphone. J'avais besoin de lire un peu avant de me laisser bercer par le sommeil, c'était un rituel, en tout cas, plus un besoin qu'autre chose. Je me jetais enfin sur mon lit, le regard rivé sur le plafond. J'étais épuisée, les courses de pré-rentrée étaient fatigantes. _Vraiment, fatigantes ! _C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je m'assoupis.

(…)

J'avais l'impression de flotter, mon corps était lourd et je ne sentais plus rien. Plus rien, excepté le fait que quelqu'un toquait à ma porte et m'appelait à tue-tête. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais les paupières closes déjà ?_ J'ouvris les yeux et me levais en sursaut. Bien joué, je m'étais endormi sans m'en rendre compte et comme prévu. _C'était digne d'Isabella Swan !_ Et si mes calculs étaient corrects alors je trouverai Angela Weber sur le palier de la porte, l'air contrariée et ennuyée. Je me levais d'un bond et titubais jusque la porte, j'avais un vertige. Je l'ouvris à volée et n'attendit pas de lui proposer d'entrer, elle savait quoi faire, je suppose.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? S'exclama-t-elle. Ça doit faire dix bonnes minutes que je toque à ta porte, dit-elle en refermant derrière elle. Regarde mon poing, il est rouge ! Rouge, Bella !

- Et si tu la fermais et que tu prenais place, Angela ! Mon lit est très confortable, tu sais ?

- Et si tu faisais preuve de gentillesse pour une fois, Bella ? »

Elle s'affala sur mon lit sans aucune grâce alors que je lui jetais un regard noir. Je farfouillais dans ma commode et prit un t-shirt noir simple. Certes il commençait à faire froid mais j'arrangerais le tout avec ma parka et mes bottes fourrées. Je n'étais pas aussi fragile contrairement à ce que mon allure dégageait. J'étais mince, plutôt frêle mais j'étais forte enfin plus ou moins. Tout ce qu'on pouvait m'envier était mon teint assez mat. _Merci l'Arizona !_ J'avais également de longs cheveux bruns qui m'arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos et d'assez bonnes jambes que je ne montrais jamais. Quand à mon visage, je n'en parlais pas, mon regard était terne. En soit, j'étais banale mais qui n'aimait pas la banalité ?

« - Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas faire preuve de gentillesse! Répondis-je. Alors ou est Ben ? Encore dans une de ces interminables discussions avec Mme. Cheney ? J'étais persuadée qu'après deux ans loin du cocon familial, elle allait enfin le lâcher. En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour l'attendre encore un fois. Je déteste quand ma bière est tiède.

- Et bien sache que tu ne la connais pas ! Chaque fois qu'elle l'a au téléphone c'est toujours la même chose, répondit Angie. Alors toujours avec la petite Weber ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas une fille assez bien pour toi, Ben chéri ! » Son imitation de Mme. Cheney était chaque fois hilarante.

- Tu m'en diras tant !»

Je ricanais. Je retirais la chemise sale que je portais et mis le t-shirt en question, je n'avais pas le temps de prendre une douche et puis, me déshabiller devant Angela était une tout autre affaire que de me trimballer les pares chocs à l'air et mon vagin au vent dans les couloirs du dortoir. Je fis un nœud au coin de mon t-shirt et passais une main dans mes cheveux indomptable. Je me trouvais assez correcte pour sortir picoler en jetant un coup d'œil au seul grand miroir que je m'étais permis d'installer.

« - Je crois qu'on peut y aller, dit Angela, tu es parfaite! En tout cas ça n'empêchera pas Mike de baver sur toi !

- Tu plaisantes ? Demandais-je, enfilant mes bottes. Ce n'est pas parce que toi et Ben êtes ensemble, que je devrais faire la paire avec Mike ! C'est typique des gonzesses ça ! Déclarais-je acerbe, en attrapant la parka qu'elle me tendait. » Elle sortit la première et me laissait fermer à clé mon sanctuaire.

- Parce que tu n'en es pas une, bien sûr ! Souffla Angela

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer Weber ? M'exclamais-je. Je n'en ai plus le souvenir ! »

Elle gloussa et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Angela était de loin la seule vraie amie que je n'avais jamais eue. Je l'avais rencontré le jour de l'inscription et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, elle m'avait accosté et je ne l'avais plus lâchée par la suite. C'était son côté calme et reposant que j'aimais chez elle, elle n'était pas très bavarde et ne s'accommodait jamais de remplir les blancs durant nos discussions. Comme moi, elle trouvait ça futile et j'aimais sa simplicité et sa sincérité. Elle m'aidait à trouver un équilibre entre mes sautes d'humeur et ma personnalité dérangée. Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et frémis d'excitation.

« - Allons-nous soûler femme, j'ai hâte de vous entendre cracher sur les autres! Jubilais-je. Et I.M qui est de retour, la rentrée s'annonce explosif Angela Weber, c'est tellement revigorant, tu ne trouves pas ? »


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une bataille de gagnée**

J'attrapais la bière que me tendait Mike et rejoignis le salon du luxueux appartement de Tanya. Je m''installais près d'elle, à même le sol et nous attendîmes patiemment que Mike et Éric terminent le service.

Ils déposèrent le tout sur la table basse et chacun prit place. Mike s'installa à ma droite et Éric à sa suite. Nous avions délaissés le divan et ses fauteuils pour plus de confort. Sauf Angela qui avait préféré s'installer sur le divan en face de nous avec Ben, la tête paresseusement posée sur la cuisse de sa copine. J'attrapais une chips alors que les autres discutaient haut et fort sans la moindre classe.

Angela embrassa la joue de Ben et je roulais des yeux. Je ne savais pas si c'était psychologique ou bien seulement physique mais je détestais les couples anormalement démonstratifs. J_alouses Swan ?_ Je pris une gorgée de bière et n'en pouvant plus de les voir se bécoter, je me manifestais.

« - Par pitié, arrêtez d'être aussi démonstratifs! Miaulais-je. J'en ai la chair de poule ! Déclarais-je

« - Ne sois pas stupide, Bella ! Rétorqua Tanya, la bouche pleine. Ce n'est pas une chair de poule, ce sont des frissons de dégoûts. Ajoute-t-elle, alors que je lui en tapais en cinq »

Angela tenta de m'envoyer un coussin dans la figure mais, une fois n'est pas accoutume, je l'esquivais avec brio en me collant à Tanya. A la place, c'est ce pauvre Mike qu'il le reçu en plein dans l'épaule. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point, il était collé à moi. Angela s'aplatit en excuses alors que je me foutais ouvertement de son ratage. Les autres me suivirent dans mon éclat de rire avant de se calmer et de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je pris le bol de chips sur mes genoux et Tanya se réinstalla près de moi, pour avoir le bol à portée de main. Elle pouvait manger autant de cochonneries qu'elle voulait sans prendre un seul kilo. _Là, tu es jalouses Swan !_

« - Qu'est-ce que ton gang mijotes madame la présidente du conseil des élèves ? Demandais-je à Tanya. La rentrée est dans moins d'une semaine et je ne les aie pas encore entendu se plaindre ou quoique ce soit. Ils sont restés enfermés dans la maison des Alpha Theta depuis trois jours. Tu nous expliques? »

Tanya hocha la tête et s'exécuta une fois sa bouchée terminée. « - La fraternité essaye de trouver un moyen de débusquer I.M, ils se sont vus restreindre leurs privilèges depuis qu'elle est là et ils apprécient de moins en moins !

- En même temps, personne ne pensait que ça irait aussi loin, on ne devrait pas les laisser faire. On devrait lui sauver la mise comme elle l'a fait pour nous ! S'exclama Éric

- Plus que d'accord, répondit Mike en attrapant des sucreries sur la table. Et puis on quitte bientôt l'université, ce serait pas mal de laisser nos traces avant de partir, on se fait voler la vedette à cause d'eux !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? M'écriais-je »

Ils haussèrent les épaules. Éric se sentait sûrement concernés car en tant que rédacteur en chef du journal des étudiants, c'est lui qui recevait et publiait les chroniques d'I.M. Pour l'autre, c'était une tout autre histoire. Angela, Mike et Éric se connaissaient depuis le lycée, dans la mesure où ils habitaient depuis leur tendre enfance à Forks. La même bourgade où habitait Charlie et là, où Renée avait refusé que j'aille habiter. Selon les dires d'Angela, Mike avait été la coqueluche du lycée durant leur dernière année et c'est dans cette mesure que ce très cher Mike, avait voulu intégré les Alpha Thêta. _Pauvre Mike ! Soupirais-je. Comme si sa pauvre popularité aurait pu l'aidé à intégrer leur cercle !_

Avoir été populaire dans une bourgade aussi insignifiante que Forks ne lui avait donné aucun crédit auprès des Cullen, les incontestables fondateurs de la maison Alpha Thêta. C'était une tradition depuis sa création en 1920 chez Cullen comme chez les Hale, leurs amis d'enfances, de passer par la maison des Alpha Thêta à l'université. Deux familles qui en faisaient presque une étant donné que leurs chers bambins sortaient ensemble, les uns avec les autres. _En y repensant Mike avait plus été un sujet de raillerie qu'un candidat éligible chez les Alpha Thêta, non ? _

_Les Denali quant à eux avaient rejoint la fraternité bien plus tard et c'est comme ça que Tanya comme ses sœurs étaient passé par la maison des Alpha Thêta._

« - Attendons que I.M se manifeste puis nous agirons en conséquence, dit Tanya en reprenant des chips. Et puis, il faudra qu'on se montre discret en temps voulu, je ne voudrais pas me faire virer de la fraternité !»

Je m'étouffais avec ma bière, surprise. « - Parce que tu comptes te joindre à eux ? »

« - Pourquoi pas, s'exclama Angela. Je veux dire avec Tanya, on aura un coup d'avance sur eux ! Elle fait partie de la fraternité et les Cullen sont ses cousins, ça passera comme une lettre à la poste.

- On fera une pierre deux coups ! Conclu Ben »

Elle reprit un peu jus de fruit alors que Ben hochait la tête, complètement d'accord et prête à me supplier. « - Vous êtes cinglés, dis-je, si les Thêta nous voit interférer dans leur plan, nous sommes grillés pour le reste de l'année ! Considérez-vous avertis ! »

Mike haussa les épaules. « - Nous devons découvrir qui est I.M avant eux !

- Facile à dire, j'ai beau publier et parler de temps en temps avec elle par message via le forum de la faculté, je n'ai rien pu savoir d'elle ! Déclara Éric

- Éric a raison mais Mike n'a pas tort, non plus ! Dit Angela. Et puis nous avons seulement une semaine devant nous avant la rentrée, comment est-ce que vous voulez qu'on se débrouille ?

- Suffit juste d'être plus rusée qu'elle et plus rapide que la fraternité ! Répondit Tanya. »

Je secouais la tête, désespérée. « - Les gars, j'ai toujours su que vous étiez cinglés mais je ne m'imaginais pas à quel point ! Soufflais-je »

Chacun d'eux me lança un regard en biais avant de me répondre à l'unisson. « - La ferme, Swan ! »

(…)

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis cette fameuse soirée chez Tanya, nous n'avions plus reparlés de ce stupide plan qu'avait suggéré Éric. Bien qu'il soit charmant, Éric me sortait parfois pas les trous de nez. Et depuis nous nous n'étions pas spécialement vus. Notamment car chacun se préparait déjà mentalement à la journée de demain. Et au pire.

Demain était un autre jour, demain était la rentrée et si, je n'étais pas spécialement heureuse de m'atteler à compléter ma troisième année en commerce, j'étais encore plus réticente quant à l'idée de retrouver la fraternité des Alpha Thêta au complet. En effet, les Cullen et les Hales feront leur retour de leurs superbes vacances et ça ne présageait rien de bon pour nous, élèves banales et commun des mortels.

J'attrapais mon iPod et m'affalais sur mon lit. J'avais besoins d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et même si je n'avais rien fais de ma journée, j'étais complètement épuisée. Je me demandais comment s'en sortais Angela ? Comme Ben et Éric, Angela étudiait l'ingénierie à la faculté et contrairement à Mike et moi, ces trois-là avaient déjà commencé à se remettre à niveau en suivant le programme d'été.

_Tiens, j'aimais bien cette musique ! Qu'elle était le titre déjà ?_

(…)

Jour J : reprise des cours.

Réveil difficile. Je ne me rappelais pas à quel point il était dur de se lever aussi tôt.

Peut-être que je pouvais dormir un peu plus ?

C'est avec le corps lourd et endolori que je me levais non sans peine et sans motivation aucune. Malgré tout le temps que j'avais passé à la faculté, j'avais toujours du mal à me lever et à me motiver. Ce faisant, j'étais toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin. J'attrapais ma serviette de bain et me dirigeait vers les douches. Je me levais toujours plus tôt que les autres étant donné ma ridicule et non pas moins célèbre pudeur. Je n'aimais pas me trimballer en serviette dans les dortoirs même s'il n'y avait que des filles dans le bâtiment. Après une douche express, je trottinais silencieusement en serviette jusque ma chambre.

Rappel du jour. Foncer au centre commercial m'acheter un peignoir.

Je récupérais mon sèche-cheveux et tentait de dompter ma tignasse en dix bonnes minutes. Après un rapide coup d'œil, je fus largement satisfaite. Je récupérais les vêtements que j'avais préparé avec soin la veille et les j'étais sur mon lit. Où est ce que j'avais mis mes sous-vêtements ? Pourquoi pas là où tu les range d'habitude, Swan, ta commode ! Après les avoir enfilés, j'enfilais un jean et un t-shirt simple. Je récupérais ensuite un gilet et mon parka. _Et si tu m'étais des chaussures, ça pourrait te servir ! _Avec un soupir, j'enfilais mes bottes.

J'attrapais mon téléphone sur la table de chevet et mes cahiers sur mon bureau. Je devais filer au Starbucks avant que je ne sois trop en retard. Il me fallait de la caféine et un de leur muffin au chocolat. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Camionnette en panne. Ou peut-être décéder ! Rappel : Appeler Jacob pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et peut-être récupérer ma moto sans que Charlie ne s'en aperçoive.

C'est comme ça, que je me retrouvais à marcher jusqu'au Starbucks le plus proche, les mains dans les poches de mon parka et le nez rougis par le froid. Heureusement pour moi, je mis moins de temps qu'à l'accoutumer et pour plus d'efficacité, j'avais laissé mes affaires dans ma camionnette. Camionnette qui était toujours garée devant le campus.

Je commandais un macchiato au caramel et engloutis sans la moindre grâce mon muffin, aussitôt que je l'eus payé.

Une main dans une poche et de l'autre mon café, je me dirigeais vers la sortie. J'eus à peine le temps de mettre un pied dehors que deux masses surgirent devant moi.

Café : Toujours à la main, aucune éclaboussure. Pas de blessés. Dieu merci !

Je levais la tête dans le but de jeter un regard courroucé à mes assaillants avant de me raviser immédiatement.

Plan : Éviter les Alpha Thêta. Échouer.

Est-ce que j'avais un plan de secours ?

Le Karma avait voulu que je tombe sur Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory. Deux membres imminents des Alpha Thêta et accessoirement les plus proches amis des Cullen et des Hale à ce qu'on disait.

« - Tu comptes restées là encore longtemps à nous fixer ou tu comptes te pousser dans la minute qui suit ? Me demanda la voix nasillarde de Jessica Stanley

- Tu es sur le chemin ! Rajouta Lauren Mallory, comme si je n'avais saisi le fond sa simplette pensée.

- La politesse voudrait que vous laissiez les gens sortir avant de rentrer! Rétorquais-je, avec un regard de défi. Elle me mettait déjà les nerfs à vifs.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu connais de la politesse ? Répliqua Lauren

- Pardon, j'ai cru voir ta bouche bouger pour dire des bêtises aussi stupides que Stanley ! Déclarais-je. Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demandais-je, cette fois excédée

Je me faufilais entre elles, sans attendre une quelconque réponse. Ces deux garces, fulminais-je ! C'est d'un pas rapide que je reprenais le chemin pour la fac et ma camionnette. Je ruminais tout le long du chemin et pourquoi ? A cause du malheureuse et fortuite rencontré. J'espérais seulement qu'elles ne parleraient pas de moi à la fraternité car être dans leur collimateur c'était être vidé de toute énergie. Ils étaient pires que des vampires.

C'est donc avec une nonchalance feinte que je rejoignis mon premier cour magistral de l'année. Bloc note remplis au maximum. Notes concise. Aucune faute aperçus. Peut-être que je devrais aller à la bibliothèque en fin d'après-midi pour taper le cour ?

Après quatre heures de dur labeur, je rejoignis enfin les autres à la cafétéria. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Tanya avait décidé de manger avec nous. Je me demandais qu'elle genre de réaction cela allait déclencher chez les Alpha Thêta, après tout, l'un des leurs allait les trahir.

Je récupérais mon plateau et rejoignit notre table habituel depuis maintenant trois ans. Contrairement aux idées reçus et malgré les bons repas proposés, les étudiants préféraient manger à l'extérieur et ne s'encombraient pas de faire la queue ou de transporter un plateau.

Angela et Ben étaient en pleine discussion quand je m'installais. Mike et Éric, quant à eux, avaient pris du retard et se trouvaient donc encore dans la file. Je cherchais Tanya des yeux quand je l'aperçus à la table des Alpha Thêta. Comme prévu, ils ne semblaient pas apprécier.

« - A votre avis, qui de Alice Cullen ou de Rosalie Hale fera flancher Tanya ? Demandais-je en mordant dans ma pizza.

- Je paris cinq dollars sur Rosalie Hale, déclara Mike en s'installant à ma droite. Elle est effrayante, du moins Tanya devrait être effrayée !

- Non, ricanais-je. Rien comparée à Alice Cullen, je les vus faire pleurer Bree Tanner en deuxième année après l'avoir obligé à porter une robe orange qu'elle ne voulait même pas acheter ! Déclarais-je

- Vraiment flippant ! Grogna Mike. Sont-ils seulement normaux ?

- Qui sait ? Soufflais-je. Attend, ou est Éric ? »

Je tournais la tête vers le comptoir et aperçu Éric en pleine discussion avec Zafrina Nate, une étudiante en deuxième qui avait rejoint la rédaction de la faculté.

- Tout s'explique ! S'exclama Ben. Tu parles d'un tombeur !

Ne sois pas si méchant ! Rétorqua Angela

Je m'étouffais presque avec ma boisson quand je compris le sous entendue de Ben. Éric était rougissant et tremblait de toutes ses forces. Comme à peu près chacun d'entre nous, Éric n'était pas doué avec les gens. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on disait et c'est ce qu'on voulait croire. Nous n'étions justes pas assez intéressant pour qu'on nous remarque.

Je poussais un soupir. « - Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Mike. »

Je secouais la tête. « Épuisée et énervée ! Répondis-je. Je suis tombée sur bimbo A et bimbo B ce matin !

- Mallory et Stanley ? S'exclama Angela.

- Attendez ! S'exclama-t-il. Je croyais qu'on devait attendre pour le plan ! Chuchota Mike

- Elles me sont juste tombée dessus en sortant du Starbucks et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être moi ! Déclarais-je avec dédain

- Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle Tanya a du mal à se détacher de ses vampires assoiffés de popularité et de gloire ! Cracha Mike »

Comme un seul homme, nous tournions la tête vers la table de la fraternité des Alpha Thêta. Tanya semblait toujours déterminée à manger avec nous et c'était Alice Cullen qui avait pris le relais. Éric nous rejoigne enfin quand Tanya tourna les talons pour aller chercher un plateau. Apparemment Alice Cullen avait échoué ! Et même si c'était une victoire pour nous, le commun des mortels, nous allions le regretter tôt ou tard.

Plus tôt que prévus ceci dit.


End file.
